Sky high my version
by WarrenTrenton
Summary: This is my version of how I thought sky high should of been. For one it has more cursing, more sexuality to a point, more witty humor, more black people, more boomer, more everything. So I hope you enjoy Sky High unrated uncensored.
1. Chapter 1

It begins with Will talking about the social class system in America regarding Superheroes. Saying how people with insinifigant powers are classified as Minors and those with more powerful abilites are classified as Omegas.  
Will states that he has two Omega parents which people think gives him amazing power but he tells us from the beginning that this is not the case.

Will:(walking downstairs) Hey mom, dad.

Josie: Hello sweetie good morning! Are you looking forward to school today?

Will: No not really. 

Josie: Why not?

Will: I'm worried I'm not gonna get my powers in time for school. I hoping they'll develop soon.

Josie: If you think that your powers are going to develop in the next 30 minutes then you need a reality check.

Will: Any time period would be okay with me. When is Dad coming home?

Josie: He's still in New York trying to negotiate a deal with the Lending Foundation he wants to use their money to start a school for both superpowered and non-superpowered kids.

Will: Maybe if I went to his school I wouldn't stick as much.

Grandma Stronghold: (overhearing conversation) Bubbie, don't worry about it. When I was a little girl in Poland I was the only girl in school without pony.   
You must know how embrassing that was but I got by. You are super without superpowers.

Will: Maybe you're right Grandma. 

Grandma Stronghold: Of course I'm right. I'm 78. Wisdom comes with the territory.

Layla: (walks in through front door) Hello Will, Mrs. Stronghold, Grandma Stronghold. Are you ready to go? 

Will: As ready as I'll ever be.

Layla: You still haven't received any powers?

Will: Nope. I'm hungry let's get to school in time for breakfast.

Josie: What's wrong with what I made?

Grandma Stronghold: He's a growing boy Josie. He doesn't have time for slightly burned eggs and something resembling a sausage.

Will: And on that note we're off.

Will and Layla are outside walking to the bus stop.

Will: Do you think I'll ever get anything?

Layla: Hell,if you get super helpfulness you'll get something.

Will: True.

Layla: You may wonder how keep all my unbridled power under restraint. 

Will: Layla,you can shoot vines out of your arms.

Layla: That's not all I do. I have plant themed powers.

Will: So your basically a teenaged Posion Ivy with perkier breasts.

Layla: Hell yeah they're perky!

They finally arrive on the bus. They meet their friend Magenta and Bryon.

Magenta: Will, Layla hey!

Will: Hi Magenta how are you?

Magenta: About about as good as girl with shrinking powers can be. I'm dreading power displayal. I swear to God if someone calls me Shrinky-Dink I'm lite their ass up!

Layla: What about you Bryon are you looking forward to school today?

Bryon: Yeah, I melt I'll just hide in glass all day. None of you bitches better drink me or I'll materialize on your asses.

Will: (finding a seat on the bus) Aw hell. There is any seating left.

Leif: Will sit here! 

Will: Hey lightbulb!

Lief: No illuminscent jokes today alright?

Will: Okay.(sits down with Leif)

Ron Wilson: (stands up) Alright students settle down. My Name is Ron Wilson 'Bus Driver' and will be your designated bus driver for the remaining school year.

Will: (to Leif) What a tool!

Ron Wilson: Hey who said that?

Will: Me Will Stronghold 'Life Liver'.

Ron Wilson: Stronhold? You're The Commander's son! Oh my God! It's a pleasure to serve you!


	2. Chapter 2

Will: Oh please treat me like everyone else.

Ron Wilson: I just can't believe it's you. Your parents are legends!

Will: I know I watch the news. Now can we get this thing moving?

Ron Wilson: Yes sir.(looks at Layla)Hey aren't you the daughter of that lady with the mutliple breasts?

Layla: You mean Triple Nipple?

Ron Wilson: Yes Triple Nipple! She's my favorite porn star.

Layla: Isn't that something? Can you just take us to school without looking at my chest wondering whether or not there's a thrid breast growing out of my chest?

Ron Wilson: Alright, I make no promises.(starts bus)Hold on.

The bus drives to a unfinished bridge. It then begins to fly.

Will: Wow I never would have guessed that it could do this.

Leif: So Will have you received any superpowers yet?

Will: Nope. I'll just hide it the way I've been hiding it for the past fourteen years.

The bus lands on Sky High. All of the students are amazed at the school and are ooing and ahing.

Ron Wilson: Alright, everyone can leave. Here's my card Mr. Stronghold if you ever need it. (hands Will the card)

Will: Okay.(walks away quickly)

The newbies are looking at all of the other students with superpowers. There are approaching the stairs when they are met by Sling and Speed. 

Sling:(british accent) Ello, ello, ello. What do we have here then?

Speed: I think we've got some newbies some freshmen some fresh meat.(looks at Layla's breast)

Layla: Are you gonna talk or are you gonna look at my breast?

Speed: I'm gonna do both. Listen, here kiddies this here is our territory. You may be able to get some oos and ahs with those normal people but here is where we call the shots. You wanna make you kiss our asses you got it?

Sofia:(Italian accent) I think you mean my ass. (smacks Speed and Sling. They run away)Don't worry about those two. They're just mad because I wouldn't sleep with their first year so they take it out on everyone. Especially the handsome boys. (looks at Will) 

Peneesha:(at Sofia side) They are some sick little white boys.

Sofia: Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Sofia Biscotti and this is...

Peneesha:(cuts Sofia off) I'm Peneesha. I'am the cheerleading squad.

Magenta: Don't you mean you're on the cheerleading squad?

Peneesha: (insulted) How are you gonna correct Peneesha? I'am the cheerleading squad. I can clone myself bitch!

Magenta: Hey you don't have to cop an attitude with me I will smack the caps of your knees and rip that weave out of your hair.

Peneesha:(to Sofia) Who is this? Who does she think she's talking to?

Sofia: Calm down Peneesha. Anyway, we're the welcoming comittee. We'll show you around the school if you would like.

Will:(struck by Sofia's beauty) Sure you can tour us.

Layla: But Will I have a map.

Will: Forget the map. Let Sofia show us around.

Layla: But... 

Sofia: You heard the boy. Let's go to the auditorium for orientation first.


	3. Chapter 3

All the students go into the auditorium where they are greeted by prinicpal powers.

Principal Powers: Hello students and welcome to Sky High! I'm Principal Powers your headmaster and the number top dog at the school. Everything you do must be cleared through me. The blantant and unrestrained use of powers for unconstructive purposes will not be permitted and you will be punished.

Layla: How dreadful!

Principal Powers: Yes it is. Now on the power displayal ceremony. I normally would be here to observe but I have an urgent matter to discuss with Taino. 

Layla: Isn't he the extremely tan and extremely attractive hispanic boy whose superpowers are immense sexiness?

Principal Powers: You bet there are and he has been using them very blatantly and very unrestrained. But I have no problem with that.

Layla: Then what's your problem?

Principal Powers: He's not using them on me! Gotta go! Coach Boomer take it away! (disappears into smoke)

Coach Boomer: Thank you principal powers for once again showing us why you have more sexual assult charges aganist you than any black male athlete in this present era. Now on to business, My name is Coach Boomer. When it comes to excersing your powers I'm the guy you need to see. If you some tutoring you can any other of your instructors including Principal Powers unless your an attractive boy then I'd advise you to steer clear of her. You will be divided into two categories. Hero and Sidekick. I forgot what the politically correct term was so I'll stick with that for now.

Sofia: Coach Boomer should we start the ceremony?

Coach Boomer: Oh yes thank you Sofia. By the way, Sofia will be monitoring this power session and power sessions for the rest of your freshman year. On to the displayls. Mr. Brown you're first.

Bryon: Oh that's me. (walks up on stage)

Coach Boomer: What's your power son? 

Bryon: I melt. (melts into a puddle)

Coach Boomer: Can you move while melting?

Bryon: Yes.

Sofia: If I were to freeze you while you were in liquid form would you be able to rematerlize?

Bryon: I'm not sure. I tried that before. 

Sofia: Good. (to herself while writing on her note pad) Freezing is detrementle to melting hero.

Coach Boomer: (using supersonic voice) Sidekick! Next!

Alfred Flint: (walks up on stage) I'm ready!

Coach Boomer: What's your power my boy? 

Alfred Flint: Observe. (transforms into a rock creature) 

Sofia: What is the extent to your rock powers?

Alfred Flint: What do you mean?

Sofia: Can you cause earthquakes? Are you linked to the earth? Can you shoot pebbles out of your hands? 

Alfred Flint: No.

Sofia: Interesting. If I were to drop you into the Atlantic Ocean would you be able to float?

Alfred Flint: No, I can't swim in Rock form! That would be awful!

Sofia: I'm glad you feel that way! (writes a note) Relocation to large body of water would prove hazardous to student while in rock form.

Coach Boomer: Hero. Next!

Magenta: (walks up on stage)

Coach Boomer: Alright princess show me your power.

Magenta: Are you sure?

Coach Boomer: Of course I'am! Come on! Sock it to me princess!

Magenta: Stand Back. (shrinks to the size of pencil)

Coach Boomer: Shrinking, how quaint. Can you enlarge yourself past your normal size?

Magenta: I never tried it but I think I can.

Coach Boomer: We can work on that later. 

Sofia: If I were capture in a jar made of Nironium the most durable element on the planet would you be able to enlarge? 

Magenta: I don't think so.

Sofia: Well, there's always time to find out. (writes a note) Nironium jar would prove inescapble to shrinking hero.

Coach Boomer: Sorry Sweetie, but you're sidekick. Next!

Leif: (to Will) Time to Shine. 

Will: Hey you said no illuminescent jokes!

Leif: I can make them you can't. (walks up on stage)

Coach Boomer: Show me the magic! Go!

Leif: (claps his hands) There it is! 

Coach Boomer: There is what?

Leif: My power! I glow! 

Coach Boomer: Really? I don't see anything? (to Sofia) Do you see anything?

Sofia: Nothing.

Coach Boomer: Oh well in that case...( super sonic voice) SIDEKICK! Next! (Another student comes on stage we are now in the middle of Will and Layla's conversation)

Layla: What if they don't develop in time what are you gonna do then?

Will: Okay two things. One, don't say develop make it sound like I'm waiting for puberty or something. Two, I just fake it like I always do.

Layla: But,Will that was in the past where you didn't really have to use any powers. You to directly display some powers now! What if you don't receive any? 

Will: Don't say receive you make it sound like I waiting for a package.(jokingly) What is UPS delivering my superstrength? 

Layla: Will don't make light of your condition. You need to figure out something before it's your turn.

Will: Don't worry Layla. I'll just use my resourcefulness to get me by or I'll just tell the truth. I'll be a sidekick who cares right?

Layla: You know I'm not into that whole classifying business but even I know that classifying as a hero would not only make your parents proud it would be a good thing to put on your resume'.

Will: Speaking of categories, are you gonna do your whole plant thing today? 

Layla: No. I'm simply going to tell them that I have powers but I choose not to use them.

Will: Oh yeah like that's any better than my solution!

Layla: Well, I really do have superpowers.

Will: But in neither of our solutions are any powers displayed.

Layla: You're right I'll have to come up with something during lunch.

The bell rings.

Coach Boomer: Alright students that's the lunch bell. For all those students that go home for lunch you can go now. All those that stay please follow Sofia to the lunch room.

Sofia: This way kiddies. (she and the students exit the auditorium) 


	4. Chapter 4

Will, Layla, Magenta, Leif, and Bryon are sitting ate their table eating lunch together.

Leif: (looking at his food in digust) Layla can you do something with this food?

Layla: Sure everybody give me you're plates. These vegetables are deplorable. (begins to perfect the food)

Will: Guys did I do anything to offend anyone today?

Layla: Today? No. Why?

Will: That kid behind us is looking at me like I did something.

Layla: Maybe he thinks you're handsome.

Will: I don't think he's gay. 

Magenta: Hey looks can be deceiving! I used to know a guy beack from Harlem who used to act all hard but loved men. Tried to sleep with my brother Raquel.

Will: I hope he doesn't want to hurt me.

Layla: Well maybe he thinks you're trying to hit on his girlfriend.

Will: You mean that girl in the blue? She's pregnant I wouldn't want her.

Leif: That kid is Warren Peace. Your dad put him away for 20 years to life in solitary.

Will: Oh. I'm dead aren't I?

(Warren walks over behind Will) 

Warren: Dead is such a harsh word I prefer scorched.

Will: (gulps) Hello Mr. Peace. You look very angry today. Is that compliment for you or no?

Warren: Flattery is not a good look on you Stronghold. Burnt is more appropriate.

Will: Huh? 

Warren: Are trying to get to my baby's moma?

Will: No I don't like Pregnant women!

Warren: (flame coming out of his eyes) What's wrong with pregnant women?

Will: Nothing I mean if you like that type of thing.

Warren: When I get done with you you'll be nothing but ashes. Then, by baby's moma will freeze those ashes and then I'll reheat them and then I'll feed your ashes to our baby!

Will: What? What?

Warren: (mounting his attack) Enter the inferno!

Layla: Will run!

Will dodges Warren's firey fist. Then Warren shoot fireballs at Will while he runs away. Will hides under a table to avoid Warren fireballs. Warren melts a hole in the table.

Warren: (sticks head inside of the hole) Surprise! (prepares for another attack but Will runs away)

Will: (thinking to himself) I need to find a way to stun him long enough for me to get away. I've got it!

Layla:(to Coach Boomer) Coach Boomer do something!

Coach Boomer: (supersonic voice) You two cut it out! (louder supersonic voice) NOW! 

Will runs into the hallway leading out of the cafeteria. Warren follows him into the hallway.

Will grabs a fire extinguisher and points it towards Warren.

Warren: What are you gonna do? Spray me?

Will: No. I plan to hurt you. 

Warren: (confused) How? (immediately after he says that Will hits him with the extinguisher and flings him through the wall and smashes into a concrete support beam)

Will: That's how! 

Warren gets up from under the rubble and begins to go after Will. Warren was in the teacher's lounge. A few teachers get hit a little by the debris.

Warren: This isn't over Stronghold! (transforms into a fiery phoneix. releases a bird like screech and charges towards Will)

Will runs from Warren's phoneix while trying to think of a way to escape him. He grabs about three or four more extinguishers and ties them up together with some duck tape. Warren charges directly for Will's head but Will dodges him and Warren flies out the window. Will jumps out the window and squeezes the lever for one of the extinguishers and is flying in the air. Warren flies in the air with him this time using only his hands as a way to propel himself in the air.

Will: Can't catch me! 

Warren: I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you! 

Will uses up all in the fuel in one extingisher so he moves on to the next one.  
Meanwhile Warren is shooting fireballs from his mouth.

Warren: You getting tried Stronghold?

Will: I'm just getting started!

Warren is catching up to Will and is about to finish him off. Will has only one extingiusher left. 

Warren: What you gonna do now Stronghold?

Will: I'm gonna take the fire out of our relationship.

Warren: Huh? Oh wait! No!

Will releases the rest of the extinguisher fluid on Warren. It stops Warren's fire powers temporarily and sends him crashing on the school ground near the flag pole. Will lands on the front yard of the school grounds. Layla is out there watching the both of them fight. She runs over to Will who is laying still on the school grounds.

Layla: Will? Are you okay?

Will: Never been better.

Layla: What you did out there was amazing how did you do that?

Will: I don't know. I didn't use any superpowers.

Warren gets off the ground and wipes the dirt off of himself.

Warren: I seem to underestimate you Stronghold. Well I won't make that mistake again! (goes into phoneix form charging after Will)

Layla: (makes the grass in front of under Warren grow to an enormous length. The grass flings Warren into the air and off of the school platform)

Will: Whoa. That was cool.

Layla: I know.

Warren remerges from the surface and is in mid-air with the bottom half of his body in flames. 

Warren: You two think you're the beep don't ya'. Well when I'm done with you will be!

Pricipal Powers: (standing behind Will and Layla) They'll be what?

Warren: (shocked)Uh...uh... 

Principal Powers: That's what I thought. You three come with me into the detention area.

Will: Aw man! (follows Principal Powers to the dentention area)

Sofia: (hinding behind a column writing in her note pad) Student by the name of Will Stronghold possess great knowledge and resourcefulness. Must devise way of defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Will, Layla , and Warren are sitting in the detention area.

Principal Powers: This detention area is designed so that no superpowers can be used. I'm going to leave you here for thirty minutes and when I come back you better have thought about what you've done. (turns to smoke and exits)

Warren:(to Will) Stronghold, did okay out there. I certaintly didn't expect it.

Will: Thanks Warren.

Warren: Don't get too excited Stronghold. Next time we fight you won't get away so easily.

Layla:(to Will) Isn't your dad coming home today?

Will: Yeah. Grandma is preparing a traditonal Polish dinner. A kosher one of course.

Layla: How are you gonna explain to him that you don't have any superpowers?

Will: I don't know.

Warren: Wait a minute you defeated me without superpowers?

Will: I guess I did.

Warren: That was okay for a normal person.

Layla:(to Warren) When is your baby due?

Warren: October.

Will: Boy or girl?

Warren: It's a girl. I wanted a girl. Boys are too rambunchous.

Layla: Aw a little baby girl!

Will: What are you gonna name it? 

Warren: I want to name it Ezperanza or Marisol. You know something with flavor.  
But Fria wants to name it Lepa or something else German.

Layla: What about Maria?

Warren: I like Maria but she wants something all European.

Will: I wonder how long its been.

Principal Powers: (walks in) Have you thought about your actions children?

All of them: (in unison) Yes ma'am we've learned our lesson.

Principal Powers: Alright then you can come out now.

All three of them walk out into the hallway. Will and Layla say goodbye to Warren who goes off to class. Will and Layla go to the auditorium.

Coach Boomer: Okay, I hope you had a good lunch. Now let's get back to business. Layla Greene you're next.

Layla: (walks up on stage)

Coach Boomer: Wait a second your Loraine's daughter. What was her super name? Tripod. Tri-mammory?

Layla: Triple Nipple.

Coach Boomer: Yeah, Tripple Nipple. You know me and your mom used to have a thing together before your dad came into the picture. 

Layla:(disinterrested) Really now?

Coach Boomer: Yeah, the day your folks got married was the day I died a little inside.

Layla: Poor baby.

Coach Boomer: (tearing up) Yeah. Well, anyway let's see your powers.

Layla: No.

Coach Boomer: Excuse me?

Layla: I don't believe in showing my powers without a good reason.

Coach Boomer: I'm giving you a reason. It's required of you!

Layla: No. I refuse.

Coach Boomer: Sofia call it.

Sofia: Sidekick!

Coach Boomer: The next person is Will Stronghold.

Will: (walks up on stage) 

Coach Boomer: Show me what you got?

Will: I don't have anything to show.

Coach Boomer: Are you serious?

Will: Sadly yes.

Coach Boomer: Well son I'm not gonna yell at you because I know your dad will probably knock the crap out of you so I'm gonna let you go. Good luck. (Will walks off stage) 

Sofia:(writing note) Will Stronghold possess no actual powers. Defeating this student would be too easy.

Coach Boomer: Well students that is the last power displayal. Tomorrow you will be assigned your classes. Dimissed.

All the freshmen walk out of the auditorium. Sofia and Peneesha meet Will and Layla outside of the door. Warren and Fria are there too waiting for Will and Layla. Magenta, Bryon and Leif are with Will and Layla.

Sofia: William I was quite impressed by your displayal of intellect during your fight this afternoon. I didn't know you were capable of such resourcefulness.

Peneesha: (looking at Warren) Ooh and I was even more impressed by you.  
You're actually the type of tall and handsome hispanic man that I need in my life and in my bedroom. 

Fria: Unterstützen Sie von meinem Mann-Weibchen! 

Peneesha: What did she say?

Magenta: She said "Back up off my man wench!"

Layla: Since when do you speak German?

Magenta: I speak smack in all languages.

Peneesha: Tell her I just think her man derserves something better.

Magenta: Ich denke gerade, dass Ihr Mann besser verdient!

Sofia: Can you two agrue later? Anyway, Will I would love it if we could study sometime.

Will: Oh I probably won't have the same classes as you.

Peneesha: I could tutor you in English. I'm good at all english courses even if I don't speak it well.

Sofia: And I could help you in math and technologies.

Will: Okay well I'll see what my classes are and I'll back to you on that.

Sofia: Alright then. Come on Peneesha we have to go to our after school activity.

Peneesha: What after school activity?

Sofia: (graps Peneesha by the arm and the both of them walk away) Bye. 

Will: (to Magenta) When did you learn German?

Magenta: Like I said I speak smack in all languages and I can tell you off in any dialect.

Leif: You're so talented. It compliments your beauty.

Fria: Ich denke, dass er in mit dem kleinen purpurroten ist.

Magenta: (smiling) Shut up.

Warren: What did she say?

Magenta: Don't worry about it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Will and Layla are at Will's front door. Will sees his dad's car in the parking lot.

Layla: Looks like your poppa is here. 

Will:(sarcasticly) Oh joy. Are you staying for dinner? 

Layla: Oh of course I wouldn't give up Nana Stronghold's polish cuisine for anything.

Will and Layla go inside to be greeted by Will's father Adam Stronghold.

Adam: Son!(graps Will and hugs him tightly and holds him up in the air)My son how I have missed you so. This reminds me of when I dedcated you to God. 

Will:(trying to breath through his father's strong grib) Dad it's not like I'm hating the whole Roots tribute thing but I can't breathe!

Adam: Oh sorry. (looks at Layla) Tripple Nipple! 

Will: No dad it's Layla Loraine's daughter.

Adam: Oh yes that's right. Sorry about that.

Layla: That's alright I look like her alot. You know my sister Gwen looks like her even more. 

Josie:(walks into the room)Will I see you've seen your father. Come you three Nana is ready for us to eat.

Everyone walks into the dining room where they smell the wonderful aroma for Nana's polish food.

Grandma Stronghold: Is everyone ready to eat?

Layla: You don't have to ask me twice! Let's eat! (sits down at the table)

Everyone follows suit.

Josie: Will, would you say the prayer for us please?

Will: Yes. Thank you Yaweth for this food you have provided us today. Thank you for your mercy and grace. Blessed it be your name Amen. 

Everyone:(in unison) Amen.

Adam: So Will how was school today?

Will: It was okay.

Adam: So where did your powers get placed?

Will: Uh, it was a fair placement. 

Adam: Oh really what was it?

Will: Uh...I...(interrupted by Nana)

Grandma Stronghold: You know I remember when I first found out your father had superstrength. Me and Hetzel, your grandfather, were totally baffled. We could not figure out why a child had the strength of an ox. I thought he was sick I gave him an old country remedy.

Layla: Oh really what happened next?

Grandma Stronghold: We took him to the best jewish doctor in our neighborhood in New York.

Layla: Then what happened?

Grandma Stronghold: What do you think happened? He had superpowers!

Layla: Oh. Wonderful meal. 

Adam: Exactly what type of class did you get into?

Josie: Adam tell us about New York.

Adam: We can talk about that later Josie. Will what did you get into?

Will: I got into the hero class.

Adam: What my son is in the hero class? I'm so proud of you son!

Will: (nervous laughter) Hehe me too. 

Josie: (gives a disapproving look)

Will: (gives a shrug in response)

Adam: Did you get into the hero class too Layla?

Layla: Oh no I was no where near the level of Will he's a hero extraordinaire

Adam: My son in the hero class. Wow.

The next day, Layla and Will are on the bus on to Sky High.

Will: You know I'm getting quite used to this bus. 

Layla: Me too. I think it was wrong how you lied to your dad. 

Will: Oh don't even try to get on my case. I'm a hero what? 

Layla: You guilted me into lying.

Will: Whatever. Hey Magenta do you think you can get along with Peneesha today? I don't want a repeat of yesterday.

Magenta: Won't be no drama unless she wants to start some. She messing with my girl Fria now.

Will: Oh come on. You've known Fria for what a day?

Magenta: Hey we connected.

Leif: She has such a strong sense of loyalty. 

Will: Put your tounge back in your mouth Leif.

Leif: Shut up. Magenta can I carry your books for you today?

Magenta: Aw you're the cutest little white boy. Sure why not.

Leif: Okay it's a date.

Magenta: Excuse me?

Leif: I mean okay I will.

Magenta: I knew what you meant Leif I was only playing with you.

Leif: (laughing) Oh yeah right. You're so playful. Like a kitten. A sex kitten. A sexy little purple kitten. A little purple kitten with sass. Ooh.

Will: Leif do you need a drink?

Bryon: I think he needs a shower. (melts himself and them splashes himself on Leif)

Leif: Hey cut it out.


	7. Chapter 7

The students get off the bus and walk onto the schoolgrounds. They are walking to their classes.

Bryon: So how do you think Sidekick classes are gonna be?

Magenta: I don't expect them to be too bad. 

Bryon: What makes you say that?

Magenta: Think of it the worst that could happen is that we have to wear really tight spandex. That's about the size of it.

Bryon: You have a point.

Layla: And we can always try to strenghen our powers. 

Leif: How do you stregthen glowing?

Layla: Good question. Magenta?

Magenta: What I don't have all the answers I just pretend I do.

They enter the hallway where they are greeted by Warren and Fria.

Will:(waving) Hi Warren. 

Warren:(nods his head in a greeting fashion) Hey.

Fria: Hallo purpurroter, kraftloser Junge, und Junge, der glühen kann. 

Layla: What did she say?

Magenta: She said hello purple one, weak one, and boy who can glow.

Bryon: What about me?

Fria: Ich kann mich nicht an das Grün jemandes Name erinnern, und wenn ich Sie schwarzen nannte, könnten Sie mich schlagen. Ich weiß, wie Sie Leute sind, funktionieren.

Bryon: What did she say?

Magenta: She said I can't remember the green one's name and if I called you black one you might hit me. I know how your people operate.

Bryon: Finally someone who understands me.

Will: Are you two looking forward to the first actual day of classes?

Warren: Yeah I may be a sophmore but I came from a normal school and she just came from Germany. 

Will: Do you think sidekick classes could too hard?

Warren: How hard could it be? The worst that could happen is that I you would have to wear a wool supersuit.

Magenta: Thank you that's what I'm saying. Wait wool?

Warren: It irritates my skin. I wear alot of leather which isn't really smart.

Will: Look that classroom on the left is the sidekick class for English and history. 

Layla: This is where we part ways.

Warren: Alright then see you guys at lunch.

They all part ways. Magenta and Bryon go into the sidekick class level 2. Layla, Will, and Leif go into the sidekick level 1 class for English and History. Warren goes into the anti-hero level 3 class for hummanities. Fria goes into the forgein hero class for english.

Will, Layla, and Leif take their seats. The teacher comes out from behind a wall.

Mr.Boy: Hey hello students my name is Mr.Boy a.k.a American Boy. I will be your hero support teacher for english and history. Because an educated hero is a superhero. You might want to take notes.

Layla's notes say 'education power'.

Mr.Boy: Before we start I'am required to know your name, your powers, and your goals for this school year. I'll start with the front row. (points to Layla) You give me the facts. Go!

Layla: My name is Layla Emily Greene. I have the powers of plant muliplation and botanical generation. My goal is to be able to fight with limited power support.

Mr.Boy: Alright,who's next? (points to a girl next to Layla)

DaRenna: My name is DaRenna Black. I have the power to become invisble. My goal at the end of the year to show everyone that no matter what your skin color you be just as powerful as the next man.

Mr.Boy: I have a feeling you're gonna go far. Next, (points to Will)

Will: My name is William Steven Stronghold. I have no powers but my goal at the end of the year is to be able to be super without having superpowers.

Mr.Boy: Stronghold? Oh you're Adam's boy. You know I used to sidekick for him. (points to a poster on the wall showing himself with The Commander and Jetstream) But Will brings up a good point. You don't have to have superpowers to be a superhero. And no one says you have to be a superhero. I'm training you all so you can contribute to soceity with or without superpowers. Now let's talk english.

The secne shifts to Magenta and Bryon's class in sidekick class level 2. The teacher walks into the class through the door.

Col.Sanders: Salutations Sky High students. My name is Colonel Elton Sanders. I will be your Sidekick level 2 instructor. I served in the military for 40 years. I served in Vietenam, in the Korean war, in the Gulf war and I was stationed in Iraq for two years. I will teach you sidekicks the basic principals of battle and brawling. I will teach you strategy, tactics, and most importantly self-discipline.

Magenta: Are you gonna teach us how to master our powers?

Col.Sanders: As I teach you self-discipline I will teach you mastery.

Magenta: Look man I just need to learn how hone my skills. I don't need strategy. 

Col.Sanders: Oh really? So what if you don't become a superhero how are you gonna provide a life for yourself. You need a strategy for life. And that's what I'm here to teach you. What's your name young lady?

Magenta: My name is Magenta Louisa Violada Rose. But everyone just calls me Magenta.

Col.Sanders: Well Magenta if you listen to me and apply what I teach you I assure you that you'll be able to take care of yourself without the help of a young gentleman.

Bryon: Hah.

Col.Sanders: Oh and who are you? Her gentleman caller?

Bryon:(surprised) Oh no! That's Leif's position.

Magenta: He ain't my boyfriend. He's just some boy who likes me.

Col.Sanders: Another thing you will learn in my class young lady is self-respect. Young ladies do not entertain unruly gentlemen.

Magenta: Yeah! That's right! 

The scene shifts to Warren's Anti-hero humanity class. Warren is slowing burning his pencil. The teacher walks into the classroom and smiles at the class. His assistant follows him in drinking a glass of milk.

Mr.Royale: Good Morining Students. I'am Rev.Walton Luther Royale. I will be your teacher in world humanities. Being an anti-(sentence is cut off by assistant)

Ms.Kyle: And I'm your teacher assistant Ms.Sabrina Kyle a.k.a Feline Fetale. In this class we're gonna teach you all about how to truly kick some-(sentence cut off by Mr.Royale)

Mr.Royale: Like I was saying being an anti-hero means that you can choice whether or not to be a hero or a villian. Anti-heroism means you get to choose. 

Ms.Kyle: Although we all know that it's fun to do what you want.

Warren: You got that right sweet cheeks!


	8. Chapter 8

Ms.Kyle: Being an anti-hero means being able to live between both worlds good and evil. Anti-heroes work for no one.

Mr.Royale: But being an anti-hero means you still get the job done. You just aren't a hero in the traditional sense.

Warren: I can get like that. I'm not too much a hero anyway.

Mr.Royale: But I don't think you're a villian.

Ms.Kyle: But he's definitely not a goody goody hero.

Mr.Royale: What's your name boy?

Warren: Warren Peace a.k.a. The Fiery Pegasus.

Ms.Kyle: Oh I've heard of him. He's good. Very good.

Mr.Royale: I think I can teach you how to control your dark side and be able to live a meaningful life.

The scene shifts to Will's class where the bell is about to ring.

Mr.Boy: Well students we have about two minutes before this class is over. Does anyone any quick questions?

Will: One question what's your superpower?

Mr.Boy: Mine? Oh well I have the power of...(the bell rings) Oh well it's time to go students have a nice day.

Will, Layla, and Lief walk out of class where they are greeted by Warren,Magenta, Bryon and Fria. As the group heads to P.E. they are met by Sling and Speed.

Sling: Ello, ello, ello. What's this? A bunch of grimey sidekicks eh Speed.

Speed: Righto Sling say maybe should show these sidekicks whose boss?

Sling: Why speed that's grand idea.

Will: Hey we don't want any trouble.

Layla: Yeah leave us alone or I'll get postal on your asses!

Sling: The green gots guts aye Speed? We challange you lot to a game of save the citizen! If you can beat us we'll leave you alone. If you don't we'll up the anty! Do we have a deal?

Layla: What do you think Will?

Will: We'll do it!

Sling: Alright then. We'll see you next class.(walks away with Speed)

Layla: I wish we had more time to prepare.

Will: I can handle it. What's the worse that could happen?

Warren: Cotton uniforms. It burns so easy.

Magenta: No size 2 dress. I'm small but not that small.

Leif: No daylight. I can't glow then.

Will: It was rhetorical question.

Layla: Oh, I was gonna say pesticide.

Will: Come on let's just this over with.

As they walk away we can see looking at the whole confrontation from behind the corner of a wall. In her notebook she writes 'Phase 1 completed.'


	9. Chapter 9

Will,Layla,Bryon and the gang are watching Sling and Speed demolish the competition that precedes Will. Layla is looking with fright.

Layla: Wow they are kicking ass.

Magenta: I've never seen such as thing.

Will: It's disgusting!

Bryon: It's deplorable!

Fria:(very dryly)Damn.

Magenta:(Turns her head very quickly in reaction)Did she just(cut off by Layla)

Layla:Quiet it's almost our turn.

Coach Boomer: And the winner of this battle is Sling and Speed!(the crowd goes wild chanting their names)Damn you boys are good!

Sling: No one better!

Coach Boomer: Our next challengers will be Will Stronghold and Warren Peace.

Warren:(terrified) I'm gonna need a smoke.

Will: Not now come on!

They both work their way down to the arena.

Coach Boomer:(talking to Will and Warren) Now boys you know these two just took on ten people at once and put them to shame. Are you sure you wanna go through with this.

Warren: Hell no!

Coach Boomer: Good you're ready! Let the excuetion begin!(runs off arena)

Sling: I thought for today's battle we'd up the anty a little bit. This time there is no hope for victory for the challengers. I've got a few tricks up the 'ol sleeve.

Warren: Shut up and get this over with!

Speed: Oh okay then! Lower the citizen!(the citizen is a masked figure who tied to rope lowering to real sharp spikes. No one else besides Sling and Speed know that both the citizen and the spikes are real)

Speed runs towards Warren at full speed. Warren is completely in flames in a battle stance. Speed slams into Warren with the wind that Speed accumluated while running. The powerful gust puts Warren's flames out immeadiately.

Sling: It's just you and me Stronghold.(streches fist to attack Will)

Will Dodges Sling's punches one by one. Warren is struggling to defeat Speed who counters every fireball Warren sends with a gust of wind.

Warren: How can a guy with super speed be so hard?

Will begins thinking about that. He wonders why every attack Speed sends contains wind gusts.

Will: Warren I've got it! He doesn't have super speed he's merely using the wind to propell him across the ground.

Warren: You mean?

Will: He has air powers!

Warren: That means(is cut off by Speed who engulfs both Will and Warren in a tornado)

Speed: So you've figured it out! Well it's not like it's gonna help you now! I'll suck the air out of your lungs just as the master commanded!

Will: Don't be fooled! I can neutralize you in an instant. Warren do you have anything sharp?

Warren: No! But I know who does! Magenta!

Magenta hears Warren calling her and runs to his rescue.

Magenta:(standing outside of the tornado) What?

Warren: I need your pocket knife!

Magenta: Why?

Warren: Ask Will!

Magenta: Why Will!

Will: Just give the damn knife!

Magenta throws the knife and Will catches and stabs into the tornado. The tornado releases a scream and releases Will and Warren.

Speed: How did you know?

Will: I just relized that your powers were an extension of your body. Knowing this I devised that if I 'harmed' your wind in any way you would feel the results.

Warren: Wow. No wonder you beat me.

Sling: Isn't that neat? You figured out how to beat my other half well I won't be easy! (throws a spear shaped fist at Will)

Will dodges the spike but it hits Magenta who with rage attacks him in her tiny form. She climbs up his chest into his mouth and attacks from the inside and stabs his eyes. He yelps in utter pain and grasps his face. Magenta jumps out of his left nostril and he falls down to the ground. Magenta runs to Warren who hugs and kisses her much to Fria's chargin. Slign however is still awake.

Sling: You're not out of the woods yet.(presses a button on a remote control)

An army of maksed students storm the arena. The seize the students in the bleachers. They are armed with riffles. They put power nulfiying handcuffs on the audience except for Layla.

Sling: Surprise!

Coach Boomer: Amazing! But someone should really save the citizen.

The citizen who is two seconds from seeing her maker is quickly saved by one Layla's vines. Will unmasks her to find out that it was Pricipal Powers all the long.

Will: Principal Powers? Who put you in there?

Principal Powers: It was an assasination attempt! It was one of those drones!

Will: That's interesting.

Warren: We've got no time to wonder Stronghold we've gotta got these guys outta here!

Warren fires a few fireballs at the drones. A couple of them are hurt but heal quite quickly. They attack Warren together. About five of them head for Will carrying a weak Priciple Powers. Will drags her away from the troop but struggles in doing so. Will lets her down for a minute and shuts down the spike machine. He rips one of the spikes off and hurls it at one of the drones. The other Drones begin to slow down.

Will: Warren, I think they're all connected to a single server.

Warren: What makes you think that?

Will: They all are able to heal automatically but they but connected some type of source that is able to keep them running. It must the head Drone. Everyone aim your attacks at that Drone.

All the able bodied students attack the head Drone with much force and gusto. It eventually falls to the ground unconcious.

Will: Finally, it's over.

Sling:(standing up) Or so you think. (he presses another button on the control that activates a module hidden under the spike machine)

The entire school begins to shake. The students in handcuffs are in engulfed in metallic shells. All the technology in the school beings to transform into darker versions of themselves. The students in the shells are screaming pain because they are being transformed into darker versions of themselves.

Magenta: What's going on?

Layla: I don't know something strange is happening! Will?

Will: I think someone has taken control of the schools mainframe. It's located in the basement. Magenta I think that you can fit in the vent on the left. Climb down and disable it. I'll guide you by speaking to you through the vent.

Magenta: I'm on it.

Magenta climbs down the lower vent to the computer room. She sees the main computer.

Magenta: What now?

Will: I think you just have to press the shutdown button. Most computers have a shutdown sequence. Initiate it and you're done.

Magenta looks for the shutdown sequence. But can't find it.

Magenta: I can't find the sequence. What now?

Will: Pull the plug.

Magenta: Oh yeah.(she pulls it and the computer shuts down and so does all of the technology connected the main computer)

Magenta climbs out of the vent to see a normal Leif with a very proud look on his face. All the students in the bleachers look at Will, Layla, Warren, and Magenta and begin to applaud and cheer. Pricipal Powers also applauds them. Will and the gang stand in the middle of the arena while they are being praised. Sling escapes from the arena dragging an unconcious Speed along with him. Sling and Speed escape to abadonned room in the school where we see them speaking to a shadowy figure with Peneesha and a jester-esque figure by her side.

Sling: We're sorry Master but the boy Will has gotten into our plans.

Shadow: Oh don't worry this was only test my pets. Phase 2 has been completed. I'm sure that Phase 3 will be just as rewarding.


	10. Chapter 10

Will and the gang are walking out of the auditorium where they are greeted by Sofia and Peneesha.

Sofia: Will we heard about your little rescue today. From the stories I've heard it sounds so heroic.

Peneesha: Yeah you're a regular Indiana Brown.

Sofia: Indiana Jones, Peneesha.

Peneesha: Oh right.

Sofia: Anyway,how did you do it? Did your superpowers develop?

Will: No I'm just quick on my feet.

Layla: Yeah he's a quick thinker. Once saved midget.

Sofia:(disinterrested) Oh. (changing the subject) Did you have any help?

Will: Yeah my friends helped me.

Sofia: Oh I see. But without your friends you wouldn't have been able to deactivate the Harmonic converter and initate the shutdown sequence in time to save the majority of the student body to be reincarnated as sentient robotic forms of the people they once were?

Will: Was that question?

Sofia: Yes, you tell by the 'I'm asking a question' tone in voice at the end of the sentence?

Will:(confused)No. But to answer your question yes I probably would not have been able to save those people. How did you know what the device used was called? I didn't even know the main computer had an extra device attached to it? I thought it had virus.

Sofia: Uh I happened to see some schematics of the device left around in the girl's locker room.

Will: Who leave that in a locker room?

Sofia: Someone very clumsy and not very careful of what they were doing.

Will: Okay if you say so.

Sofia: I was wondering if you still needed tutoring.

Will: Well, we really have gotten into the thick of the schoolwork but as time progresses I believe I will need some help.

Sofia: I see.

Will: Besides I'm a sidekick and your hero atleast I gonna guess that's what you scored. What did you get placed as?

Sofia: Criminally insane.

The group looks at her oddly as if she was crazy.

Sofia: Just kidding!(laughs to cover up the mistake she just made)

Will:(forced laughter) Ha ha ha ha.

Sofia: But you're right we're in different hero placements so it's not as if I'm somehow gonna to be able to tutor you a sidekick who probably will not be mysteriously placed into a hero level class by some strange and cruel person trying to break your spirit which is more fragile than frabrae egg.

Will:(nervous) Uh huh.

Sofia: Wanna sit with us at lunch?

Will: Sure.(Will and crew begin to follow Sofia)

Sofia: What are they doing?

Will: Coming to eat with us.

Sofia: But Will I wanted it to be just you and me...and Peneesha.

Will: Why Peneesha?

Sofia: Because...That is a good question. Peneesha, why you?

Peneesha shrugs.

Sofia: Oh well forget about her let's just sit by ourselves. So we can talk. Together.

Will:(seduced)But what about my friends?

Sofia:(sincerely) They can read lips so they don't miss anything.

Will: Okay.(Will and Sofia walk away with a shocked Layla and the crew looking on with Peneesha)

Layla: Did we just...

Peneesha: Yep y'all asses got left.


	11. Chapter 11

Will and Sofia are sitting at their table chatting away while Layla watches from a distance with the rest of the group. Peneesha joins them.

Layla: Look at those two. All buddy buddy. It makes me sick.

Peneesha:(lightly laughs)

Layla: Why'd you laugh?

Peneesha: Because you didn't mind it when he was like that with you.

Layla: What do you mean he was never like that with me.

Peneesha: Who are you trying to kid girlfriend? You're head over heels for him.

Layla:(points her fork at Peneesha) Now that's funny.

Magenta: Peneesha has a point Layla. You're always up under the boy. It's like you worship him.

Layla: No I don't.

Magenta: You keep one of his baby teeth in your room along with his hair and some and vile of his urine and blood.

Layla: That's ridiculous.

Magenta: What's his blood type?

Layla: B+,Dammit.

Magenta: See.

Bryon: Damn girl what are trying to do make an Frankenstein like analouge of Will Stronghold?

Layla: Of course not. I'd need his corpse to do that. And when he dies I'll be right there waiting.

Warren: Hey I think it's kinky. A little redhead on my big head. If you know what I mean.

Fria:Kühlen Sie es Sparky ab. Ihre lateinische Hitze ist, was mich allzu horniger Idiot wecken ließ. Aber Gott Ihr Penis fühlt sich gut!

Warren: Yeah I know.

Layla: What did she say?

Magenta: She said 'Cool it Sparky it's your latin heat that got me knocked up'. I'm not translating the last part. She's nasty.

Warren: At least she knows the truth.

The scene shifts to Will and Sofia's conversation.

Will: So that's how my Grandmother meet Ronald Regan. Apparently he wasn't to with it back then either. He kept thinking it was 1940 for some reason.

Sofia: Oh you have such interesting stories. Your so charismatic.

Will:(flattered) Oh stop! Really?

Sofia: Really.

The scene shifts back to Layla who steaming over the sight of Will and Sofia together.

Layla: Oh I'm gonna slip some Deadly Nightshade in her juice then she'll know who's boss!

Magenta: Knocking her out with herbs isn't gonna slove the problem.

Fria: Vielleicht sollten Sie Schlaf-Kaninchenbau mit ihr haben. Sie wird das Geschlecht fast lieben, so viel wie ich tue und den Jungen mit der Kraft der Fee allein mit sich selbst und einem Bild von ihr verlasse. Ja dass, was wir Masturbation von Deutschland herbeirufen. Er hat ein Penis-Recht?

Magenta: Yes he does and no we're not doing that Fria.

Warren: Damn Fria that's harsh.

Layla: What did she say?

Magenta: Don't worry about it. But maybe you should ask Will if he really likes Sofia the way you think he does. If he doesn't he's all yours. If he does like her Bryon is always availible.

Layla: What about Leif? He's cute.

Leif: Well thank you atleast someone notices that I take care of myself.

Magenta: Sorry if I didn't almost dry hump you at the sight of your new cardigan sweater.

Leif: All ask for is a little attention. Leif you sure look nice today. Leif your eyes remind me of a harvest moon.

Fria: Sie kleiner Weibchen-Junge.

Leif: What was that?

Magenta: She called you a little bitch. Besides we're not even dating.

Layla: So could I have him?

Magenta: Hell no! I mean-no not if you don't mind his over concern about himself rather than others. Like one time we went on this flight to New York to visit some relatives and you know what he did(cut off by Leif)

Leif: I think we've heard enough of this story!

Magenta: What I didn't even get to the best part yet.

Layla: Can we get back to my problem.

The scene shifts back to Will and Sofia.

Will: So where are you from.

Sofia: Italy. I come a little village in Sciliy.

Will: What's its name?

Sofia: Citta di Bambina. City of Babes.

Will: Oh well you sure are one.

Sofia: A what?

Will: A babe.

Sofia: Wow.

Will: It sucked didn't it?

Sofia: Of course but it was sweet.

The scene shifts back to Layla who is about to crack.

Layla: I can't believe this! I can't believe this! How could he? I think I'm gonna lose it!

Peneesha:(intriuged)Really? You mean you're gonna use your powers?

Layla: Yes I just might.

Peneesha: Oh this is gonna be fun.(pulls out notepad)

Magenta: What are you doing with that?

Peneesha: Who me?

Magenta: Yeah you. Why do you have a notepad on you?

Peneesha: Because class is gonna start soon and I wanna be ready.

Magenta: Class doesn't begin for another 45 minutes.

Layla:(sees Sofia kiss Will on the neck) That's it!(unleashes a vine whip at Sofia)

Sofia:(whispering to herself)Come and get it.(winks at Peneesha mouths out 'Good Job' to her)

Sofia dodges the first vine. Layla attaches back to her body and throws another vine whip. Sofia dodges them using amazing gymnastic ability.

Sofia: Is that all you got?

Layla turns her hands into small cacti and unleashes the spikes at Sofia. None of them hit her.

Layla: Her power must be to phase throught things!

Layla then causes a forest below the school to grow rapidly and grab and strangle the building crushing it and contorting it.

Sofia:(in her mind)Astonishing!

Sofia then uses a student cell phone to create a gun that once striking Layla negates her powers for a little while. Layla realizes she can no longer strike Sofia and gives up and holds Warren's hand as if she were into him.

Will doesn't notice this because he is still getting over what Gwen was able to do.

Will: Wow you two really were going at it! What happened?

Sofia:(lying)I don't know. She just hit me. I have no idea.

Layla lets go of Warren's hand when she begins to feel her body temperature drop quickly.

Fria:(grabbing Layla's shoulder) Get off.

Layla quickly lets go. Warren however was turned on.

Warren: Superchicks fighting over me. Sweet.

Will rejoins his group as Sofia signals to Peneesha for her to return to her.

Layla: I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me. It's just seeing you with her made me so mad.

Will: Really? I didn't know that. We were just kicking together.

Magenta: Something was certaintly kicking alright and I think it was in your pants.

Will:(dryly) Ha ha. But really I didn't mean to piss you off.

Magenta: Some else however did. I think Sofia was challenging you Layla.

Layla:(sarcasticaly) Ya' think?

Magenta: No I mean in a 'I'm gonna see who stronger' challenge. I don't think Will anything to do with this at all. He was mearly bait. He was the cheese to your mouse. And she was the cat to your trap.

Layla: Hmmm. Maybe you're right.

Will: If it bothers you so much Layla I won't take tutoring from her either. She out of my life.

The fades out but then fades into a mysterious figure in the student course files. Some changes Will's status from 'Sidekick' to 'Hero'.


	12. Chapter 12

Will is about to open the door to get inside his house. Until he spots something different on the porch.

Will: What's this?(reads package) Superhero custome for Will Stronghold.(stops reading)Oh hell no!

Will runs into the house to see his father casually drinking coffee and watching CNN.

Will: Dad!

Adam: Oh hey son. I'm just watching CNN here. Do they still have that Connie Chung woman? She was fascinating.

Will: Dad, what the hell is this?(throws package)

Adam: Oh that's your supersuit.

Will: I can read the label. What I don't get is why your giving me this disgusting yellow spandex uniform.

Adam: Because now that's you're a hero you need a uniform. Something that's distictively you.

Will: Dammit dad you've been reading too many Marvel comics! What if I'm not ready to be a hero. What if I want to be normal?

Adam: Hey then your in the black because with your superstrength I bet you can get any chick you want. Except a black one.

Will: Yeah sure but what if it's not about the girls what if it's about living a normal life.

Adam: Have you been in Grandma Stronghold's 'secret stash'?

Will: No! I just wanted to know whether or not I had to go into the hero biz.

Adam: Well it's not manditory but you got to use them for something. I mean it's like God giving you a million and dollars and then spending it on the DVD collection of Roseanne.

Will: That would only equate to 245.38 dollars. But still dad I don't know if being a superhero is for me. I just to feel too super.

Adam: Will let me show you something. Come over here. (Will walks over)Cavern of Justice activate!(beam of light coming from below warps the two underground)

Will: What's all this?

Adam: If you didn't get the name from the chant this is the Cavern of Justice. My superhero getaway and headquarters.

Will: Wow does mom have one?

Adam: No she pretty much dominates the entire house except for this area. Because only heroes with super strength can access it.

Will: Wow ain't that something?

Adam: I know it's glorious. And someday it'll be yours.

Will: Huh?

Adam: Yup this all will belong to you and your signifigant other or whatever no pressure.

Will: Dad what made you think I had super strength?

Adam: Well one because you're here and two because your my son.

Will: Reason has so many flaws that I'm not gonna even waste my time correcting but reason has so fact behind it.

Adam: What that you're my son?

Will: No that superpowers are genetic. Mom wasn't born with hers remember? She got implants embedded into her body that enable her to fly. I can't get implants genetically. So maybe it skipped a generation.

Adam: I doubt it son.

Will: I doubt your my father but that doesn't mean I'm right.

Adam: You what?

Will: Example dad.

Adam: Oh. But still you have super strength. What did you bring it up anyway?

Will: No reason.

Adam: No, I not stupid Will I know when somethings aloof and aloof you are my good sir.

Will: You understand that that made little to no sense?

Adam: Yes. But the fact remains that you're up to something!

Will: What are you getting at?

Adam: Nothing except that something don't smell right and it ain't Grandma!

Will: Get off my back dad. Nothings up.

Adam: Will, are you taking steroids.

Will: No.

Adam: Son, I know your super strength may not be up to par with mine but steriods is never an option. Unless it's absolutely neccasary.

Will: Dad I'm clean.

Adam: So was Barry Bonds supposedly. Look at him now.

Will: Dad you have nothing to worry about I'm fine and I'm superpowered.

Adam: Okay. Just one question.

Will: What?

Adam: Why did you have to justify that you're superpowered?

Will: Excuse me I think I hear Layla calling me. Good day to you sir.

Adam: Will!

Will: I said good day!(leaves aburptyly using ladder to climb out)

Adam: Since when did I have a ladder. Oh well. Wait Will!

Will: What?

Adam: I need a favor?

Will: What favor?

Adam: Guard my treasure troves of weaponary and mass destruction producing machinery. I'm going out tonight with your mother and I don't trust Grandma alone with them. Remember last time when she attacked the holo-butler.

Will: I know. I miss him. He was a damn good chess player. Well I'll see you later I gotta go feed Layla's niece Jean. I forgot I'm supposed to watch her for a little while. Bye.

Adam: Bye.


End file.
